Can't Breathe
by imeasha
Summary: The sequel to the one-shot Love Is Dead. After a tragedy, Nathan and Haley must face each other again, Haley with a surprise and Nathan coming back to Tree Hill with a little girl who has a secret she and Nathan share.
1. Prologue

Can't Breathe : The Sequel to 'Love Is Dead'

_Prologue._

Nathan was with his friends at the after party for winning another game yet again.

But something was still on his mind. What Big said to him after the game was over.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Scott." Big said, looking down at his clipboard._

"_What's up Big?"_

"_Haley said good game." The man said. Chuckling a little as he put down the clipboard._

"_What?"_

"_You guys are all the same, never grateful, it's the basketball curse, well more like professional sports curse, one you couldn't defeat. Night." He said saluting as the next bodyguard came and took his place._

"_Big, was Haley here?"_

"_What do you think?" Nathan looked down guiltily. "Basketball player," Big said scoffing, "The player one's right."_

"_Big-" He was already gone._

_**End.**_

"Oh Nathan!" The blonde cheerleader said. She was now in a purple dress that stopped mid-thigh showing WAY too much cleavage, fishnet stockings, and black Jimmy Choos.

"Daphne." He said smiling, drinking a little bit more of the alcohol he possessed, trying to forget about the memory.

"You ready to go soon?"

"Just a few more minutes." She smiled walking away and swaying her hips, causing the guys to come over and congratulate Nathan.

"Whoo! Man newbie, you're lucky, and your ACTUAL girl doesn't even know!" One of his players said.

"Heh, yeah." Nathan said high-fiving the guy, immediately regretting it.

"Why are you doing this? A wife who loves you and is MUCH more classy than Daphne, Do you even know her backstory? Her?" One of the elder players said.

"John, I know, that's why she's so good." The guys chuckled after the comment including Nathan.

"And full of STD's." A newbie, David said.

David got married just like Nathan in high school, except he was taller and more caramel colored.

"You guys suck out the fun." Nathan said, drinking a little more out of his cup.

* * *

><p>Haley slumped down on the bed huffing, it was getting extremely hot and her stomach pains didn't help either, of course that could probably be because of her pregnancy, which felt weirder than she thought.<p>

"Damn Nathan and his hot body." She mumbled nonchalantly.

"Still talking to yourself Tutor Girl?"

"Brooke!" Haley said smiling, way too lazy to get up.

"Hey!" Brooke said coming over to sit next to Haley and hugging her. "Just to let you know, I have Chuck Norris on speedial."

"Brooke!" Haley said laughing. _Although it couldn't hurt._ Haley thought for a moment.

"Tutor girl! Seriously?"

"What? He needs a good ass-kickin." She said, chuckling at the mental picture of his face.

_Calm your hormones Haley._ She sighed again and looked at Brooke.

"Hales, I'm sure he misses you."

"Yeah right. God, I'm gonna get all fat and hungry and it's all his fault."

"Your preggo?"

"Yeah. Didn't Peyton and Lucas tell you?" Brooke looked down.

"Uh Oh. What now Brooke?"

"I don't know, don't they seem a little too close for you?"

"No!" Haley said, rolling her eyes. "Stop worrying so much, he _loves_ you."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"Brooke!"

"I'm coming in with ice cream!" Lucas yelled from down the hall, afraid he might interrupt their conversation at the wrong time.

"Shh." Brooke said, Haley sighed and sat back on her bed, rubbing the soon to be bigger swell of a belly.

"My two favorite girls!" Lucas said smiling while putting the bowls and spoons down.

"You mean three." Peyton said sitting down next to Haley with her own bowl and spoon.

"We are gonna catch up. _NOW._" Brooke said forcefully looking at Haley. Haley smiled and proceeded to tell them her life so far.

* * *

><p>"I'll be in the car." Daphne said smiling. Nathan nodded and walked into his house.<p>

Ever since the talk Nathan felt eerie about something with Haley.

To be truthful he did love Haley, but ever since she stopped showing at games or anything, he's had to rely on something to look at.

Daphne was just there.

He walked into his walk-in closet to see all of Haley's things gone and a note.

It had lyrics to the last song she wrote. _Love Is Dead_.

And a P.S. note.

_**Nate, I tried I really did. But you don't listen, and you're a cheater. Good game Nathan.**_

It all came back to him at that moment.

He saw another letter and picked it up.

_**Here's what you wanted.**_

Down below was a paper that marked **DIVORCE** in big bold letters.

He started chuckling.

"Haley? Hales come out!" He said, noticing the quiet he had around him. He stopped chuckling his face and body falling to the floor.

"Nathan? Daphne called.

Daphne. He forgot all about her.

"Natey? What's wrong?" Nathan couldn't answer. Daphne picked up the papers. "But isn't that good? We can be together and-"

"No, it's not. I lost my wife Daphne, my **WIFE**. She's the one who I tell not to wait up, the one who I don't compliment anymore, who I never listened to. And THAT'S what's came to it."

"A divorce? Nathan you said it yourself you wanted it."

"I wanted to get in your pants. Haley wasn't givin' me any so-"

"You bastard! No wonder she wants to be away from you!" Daphne dropped the note and walked off.

Nathan sighed and walked downstairs to his den pouring out some wine into a cup, turning on the TV.

_Nice going smooth._

That whole night was filled with drinks and drunken cries for Haley.

* * *

><p>Haley gasped and sat up, feeling a sharp pain in her chest.<p>

"What's wrong?" Peyton said running in.

"Is it wrong? Goodness, it's like Nathan's calling me back or something."

"Haley-"

"I don't wanna feel him. It hurts too much." Haley said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Come 'ere." Peyton said laying back down with her.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: It's been 37 days, since you turned, and walked away._

Haley wrote the first line of her new song in her song notebook she had gotten from Nathan as an anniversary gift.

She sighed and got up closing the notebook.

Once a day she was going to write a line in her notebook, making one whole song by the end of the page.

Haley looked in the mirror at her slightly bigger stomach. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Haley I - what are you doing?" Peyton said stifling a laugh.

Haley was huffing trying to put on her shoes, but her belly kept making her bounce right back up.

"Don't laugh at me." She said frustratingly.

"I'm not it's just- nah I definitely am." She said chuckling.

"I just want to take a jog!" Haley groaned tying the other shoe and she sat back up panting.

"Mhm, you sure it's not to drown your sorrows in a box of Twinkies from Wal-Mart?"

"Gasp! I'm mad you'd even think that!"

"Right, come on Jenny and I are on our way to the Farmer's Market."

"Why do I have to go?" Haley groaned.

"Because with all the junk you've been eating you need to inhale some vegan stuff. Come on!" Peyton said dragging Haley off the bed.

"No!"

"I'll get you a burger!" Peyton sung.

"Why are you still here?" Peyton laughed and ran downstairs with Jenny.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Nathan's doing?" Brooke asked her head on his chest. Lucas looked down at her.<p>

"I don't know. But the last time Haley left him was in high school. And we all know that story." Brooke sighed and leaned more into Lucas.

"I wish we could take his pain away."

"Why? He cheated on her."

"I know, but something tells me he didn't want to. Plus, Haley could've stopped it too!" Brooke said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make a call." Brooke said turning on her heel to the kitchen. Lucas chuckled and sat back in the couch to watch Seinfeld.

* * *

><p>"You said I'd get a burger." Haley said groaning.<p>

"I never said it was a meat one." Peyton said chuckling.

"A burger's a burger." Haley shrugged and took a bite of her veggie burger.

"I have a question for you anyways."

"What?" Haley asked; her mouth stuffed.

"Could this over eating be because of a certain someone?"

Haley knew what she was talking about.

"Peyton, I'm _PREGNANT_ don't you see this baby bump?"

"Haley Bob James Scott, you know that's not what I meant."

"It's Haley Bob JAMES. And don't say my last name you know how much I hate it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, so spill." Peyton said getting closer to her.

"I DON'T miss him. " Haley said taking one of her sweet potato fries. "Ew what is this anyway?"

"Stuff for the baby to be healthy, you know _**NATHAN'S SON**_?" Peyton said chuckling.

"Watch when you have a kid." Haley said muttering.

"Whatever!" Peyton said in her California accent.

"No, California! I'm annoyed enough." Haley said putting her head down on the table.

"Duh, you miss Nathan." Peyton said emphasizing once again.

"You and Brooke are always going to say that huh?"

"Always and forever!" Peyton and Jenny said laughing and high-fiving Jenny.

Haley sighed again and shook her head laughing a bit.

_I wish he wasn't such an ass. Maybe I'd still be there. _Haley thought taking up another sweet potato fry.

"I really need to get new friends." Haley muttered.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into his house again, seeing all the boxes he had packed.<p>

He was going to move out and into an apartment he found closer to the basketball court, reason being the house had too many memories of Haley, and he wanted to be able to exercise his game on the court.

"Nathan?" He heard a man say; he turned around and saw David.

"Hey man." Nathan said giving him a handshake.

"You ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be."

"It's been a month, if you wanted her you should've gotten to her."

"I know David, I just, I don't know." Nathan said rubbing his chin.

He recently just grew a goatee; he's trying to use the opposite of whatever Haley disliked, so he could get her out of his head. But it just made it worse.

And he couldn't pick up girls the way he used to, word got around about how much of an ass he was, so he mostly just stayed in and read books.

Something Haley always loved doing.

"Well we got to hurry, I have a family dinner. Nathan, you'll always find your love, you just have to be determined enough to find it." Nathan nodded and walked upstairs cleaning out the trash.

He went into the bathroom to see a bag he knew was Haley's.

"Haley must've forgotten this." He said chuckling. As he picked it up something fell out of the bag, so he bent down and picked it up.

The box read, _Ready One Pregnancy Test._

Nathan immediately dropped it in the trash only to see the actual test on the counter.

It was. . . . Positive?

_This is what Haley wanted to talk to me about? I'm such a jackass! _Nathan thought banging his head on the ceramic tile wall.

"Ow!" He said groaning and holding his head, searching for Band-Aids in the cabinets.

"Nathan you okay up there?"

"Yeah, just a little bump," He yelled back.

"Okay, I got to go home; I'll see you tomorrow morning?" David yelled.

"Yeah!" as soon as he heard the door close he muttered some curse words and started to tend to his cut, chuckling at when Haley had cut herself chopping tomatoes and kept knocking over everything in order to get to the sink.

They ended up getting pizza that night.

Just as Nathan was about to dial he got a phone call, and he immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tutor husband." Nathan chuckled.

"Hi Brooke,"

"Don't _hi_ me; you should be fighting for your girl right now!"

"I'm in the middle of a season!"

"Bullcrap! The Nathan I know would be on a plane right now! Look, I don't know if what you did was exactly true but if it is I'd be fighting my ass to get here."

"I know! I just have one question."

"What?"

"Is Haley pregnant?"

* * *

><p>"He knows I'm PREGNANT!" Haley said screaming at Brooke, repeating the fact for the 50th time.<p>

"I'm sorry! He said he found the test while he was cleaning out the house."

"What do you mean _**cleaning out**_? Don't tell me he's moving." Brooke shrugged. "Well is he going to call?"

"I think so, tutor girl he misses you, _A LOT._"

"Well he could've called all this time if he did." Haley said sitting down across from Brooke.

"Yeah, but he didn't know you were pregnant! And do you think you'd even give him a chance to speak?"

"He was too much of an _ASS_ to listen! And I don't know!" Brooke looked at her. "Okay no but still!"

"I'm sorry he didn't know you were pregnant, but you did as much fault as he did!"

"So you're saying I did something?"

"Well-"

"Because, I have every right to not go back,"

"Haley! Stop being Nathan for one second can you please?" Brooke said frustrated. "You and him are always accusing and never listening to what the other has to say! Truthfully, you guys are a perfect fit, both of you are just too _**damn stubborn**_ to listen!" Brooke said storming out of Haley's room.

Haley sighed.

_Am I really like that? Like __**HIM**__?_

Just like that her phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley said breathlessly.

"Haley?"

"Nathan."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"So. . . . You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. . . ."

"What're we going to do about-"

"Nathan, don't start."

"What? I just want to know-"

"No, I just got screamed at Brooke about you and - just don't."

"Haley, I just want to know what we're going to do about the baby. I want to be in the baby's life, even if I can't be in yours."

"It's too late for that. Nathan, don't come here and don't even call me back."

"But Haley-"

"As far as I know, as soon as you sign those papers, we're done."

"Haley you know that's not fair-"

"Well you had enough chances didn't you? I don't want you and as far as I'm concerned, this baby won't want you either." Haley said coldly, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Nathan put down the phone.<p>

Haley was right, he _did_ have chances, and he broke all of them. He didn't deserve to be with Haley or his unborn child.

He walked out of his apartment and drove to one of his friend's houses.

* * *

><p>Haley sat in the bed, crying her eyes out.<p>

"Hey you want- What's wrong?"

"Why did I act so stupid?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked sitting down.

"Nathan wanted to be in this little man's life, and I kicked him straight out."

"Haley-"

"I know, but he did wrong! He doesn't deserve any chances!"

"Yeah he _did_ do wrong, but so did you." Haley looked up at him, sniffling.

"I know. Brooke told me." Haley said stuffily

"What do you think about it?"

"I know, but it doesn't mean I didn't support him."

"But he didn't know that. Nathan just wants to do what he thought you'd be comfortable doing. You don't know how much times he used to call and how annoyed Brooke was with me because he didn't know how to satisfy you, how he was supposed to go about trying to find things you like. He loves you so much Haley, but he feels like you don't want him."

"It doesn't mean he should've cheated!"

"It doesn't mean you shouldn't have left." Haley sighed.

"I hate it when you're right." Haley said cracking a smile.

"I know." Lucas said chuckling and hugging Haley.

"I hope little Jamie here isn't as stubborn as me or as clueless as his father." Haley said chuckling.

"You're naming him Jamie?"

"No, James Lucas Scott." Haley said looking at him "I want you and Brooke to be remembered for this." Haley said smiling.

"I'm so touched." Lucas said fake crying, Haley laughing.

"Thank you, for being the best friend/ brother-in-law." Haley said.

"No prob Hales, but I won't be your brother in law anymore remember? Just the brother of yo baby daddy." Haley chuckled.

"Right; I told him to sign the papers. It's really happening Luke, I never thought I'd actually be getting a divorce! Look at my parents; they were together till the death of them! I wish I had a love like they did you know? I thought Nathan and I had that, I was terribly mistaken."

"Haley, nobody has the same kind of love, with love comes trying to make it work, no matter how annoyed you may get. Didn't you say you love Nathan's face every time he won a game? When he made a shot? Or when he made you laugh? And I remember Nathan saying he loved your smile when you got a good grade on an essay, or when he cooked and cleaned the whole day after your day at college and work because you were too stubborn to be a housewife."

"And his surprises after he won a game. Making this little guy in here,"

"Okay too much info," He said, Haley chuckled. "All I'm saying is you guys smile a lot. You guys had that love we all thought would last and never let go. But guess what got in the way?"

"Us?"

"Other things too, but love doesn't care about that. It cares about the two people it brought together; those things are just there to fill voids in our lives we were taught to know. Don't _**ever**_ give up Hales."

"Yeah, I know." Haley said bundling up under the covers.

"I got to go; Brooke has a surprise for me." Lucas said winking.

"Gross!" Haley said playfully slapping Lucas on the shoulder.

"Night Hales. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Will I ever?" Lucas chuckled and kissed Haley on the head, closing her door.

"What're we going to do baby?" Haley said rubbing her belly. "You better not wake me up or kick me. Night, James Lucas Scott." Haley said smiling and lying down, turning off the light.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the reviews! Love you!<em>**

**_Love, Cassie :)_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is last notice and you guys are gonna kill me, but instead of every chapter being a line of the song I'm just gonna do it differently, maybe for just this episode (I'm really indecisive.) I don't know yet.**_

_**Read on! Review! Love ya :)**_

_Chapter 2: 4 Years, 5 Months, 2 Weeks, 4 Days, and 6 Hours._

"Jamie! Come on we gotta go!" Haley said in her new apartment, she was on her way to teach at the high school having finally gotten her degree, but she needed to drop off Jamie at his uncle Lucas.

"I'm here momma!" Jamie said running up to her with his sweater half on half off. Haley laughed and put down her suitcase helping her son with his sweater.

"You're wearing the sweater _again_?" Haley said, annoyed.

"Yes! Nathan Scott is the most awesomest basketball player!"

"It's he _is_ an awesome player." Haley said while zipping up the sweater.

"Jamie! Be careful!" Haley said running out after him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nathan! Can you give me a hand here?" Nathan's wife yelled.<em>

_Nathan walked to her and saw her tattoo on her back, "23" he smirked at the petty arguments they had about it and how she would never let him get one._

"_Nathan, if you would stop looking at my ass for a second can you please come here? I'm too short." His wife said pouting._

"_Well Mrs. Scott it is not my fault you got the tattoo."_

"_Why yes it is Mr. Scott, I wanted to keep you so I had to keep you on your toes." She said turning around and wrapping her arms around him._

"_Nathan Royal Scott, we are very busy right now." She said smiling._

"_Haley Bob Scott you should've known this would happen." He said leaning down to kiss her softly._

"_Okay let's go." She said dragging Nathan to the stairs until he picked her up and practically sped up the stairs closing the door._

"_Nathan!" Haley said giggling._

"Nathan! Nathan!" A little girl said, poking his nose.

"What?" He said groaning.

"For a cousin you're not doing very well babysitting me." Lily said plopping down beside him on the bed.

"And for a cousin you're not doing very well in your bedtime. Its 10 PM why are you up?"

"You gave me coffee remember?" Lily said looking at him.

"A little bit!"

"Enough to keep this girl awake!" Lily said. "Can we please go downstairs to get ice cream? Jack said he's delivering them."

"Delivering what? Gelato Ices?" Nathan said chuckling.

"Maybe. . . ."

"Lily!"

"What? Jack loves me!" Lily said with her puppy dog eyes.

Jack was the doorman and the receptionist downstairs in Nathan's apartment.

"So would I with those eyes!"

"So you don't love me?" Lily looked down sadly.

"Let's go Lily Roe." Nathan said taking her hand and walking to the door.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Lucas! I wanna watch the game!" Jamie said running past him and into the room.<p>

"Good morning Aunt Peyton!" Jamie said smiling.

"Hi bud! You wanna watch the game right?" Jamie nodded. "All set up in there, all you have to do is press play." Peyton said smiling and adjusting her wedding ring.

Yes she is married to Lucas, Jake left him and Jenny on their own to fend for themselves after admitting he cheated on her and broke off the engagement leaving her heartbroken, Lucas and Brooke were having their own problems and broke off for good, Lucas and Peyton realizing they loved each other more than they had their previous lovers, got married.

Brooke, sad at how fast Lucas moved on fell into the hands of a guy she'd met at a coffee shop one day, Julian Baker.

"So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"What are you talking about?" Haley said grabbing the coffee from Lucas.

"Piranhas!" Lucas said, Haley laughing, "About his father." Haley's smile soon faded.

"What's there to know?" Haley said shrugging.

"That the reason he's so connected to him is because it's his dad, his famous smirk, and why you have pictures in your album under your bed of him." Haley choked on her coffee.

"How do you know that?"

"A little birdy told me." He said chuckling, Haley glaring at him. "You just did!" Lucas said laughing at Haley's face now beet red.

"Maybe I miss him." Lucas looked at her. "Okay A LOT. Not like he misses me. Goodness Luke it's been 4 years! Imagine how pathetic I am and 10 times worse for him! He's got the single life he wanted. Me, I'd just rather stay this way."

"Yeah, 24 and a single mom." Lucas said shaking his head. "Hales you've got to move on."

"I know!" Haley said groaning.

"I see we're talking about Nathan again?" Peyton said smiling and kissing Lucas as she walked to the coffee maker.

"Ughh." Haley said putting her head down on the table. "Can we just please go to work now?" Lucas and Peyton laughed.

"Always and forever!" Lucas and Peyton said laughing at Haley's now furious face.

* * *

><p>"You happy now?" Nathan said looking at his 5 year old cousin.<p>

They were on their way to the apartment form the park.

"Mhm." She said happily holding Nathan's hand and walking into the building.

"Scott! A hot number's up there for ya!" Jack said winking.

"Nathan?"

"Hm?" Nathan said looking down at Lily.

"What's a hot number?"

"You'll learn when you're older Lily, but if a man besides your husband calls you that, smack him." Lily nodded and kept eating her gelato. Nathan opened the door into his apartment and he saw Brooke and Julian there cuddling.

"Umm lovebirds? What are you doing here?" Nathan said closing the door. Lily running to the kitchen, "Don't spill anything Lil!"

"I won't! At least," She yelled back. Brooke and Julian laughed.

Brooke and Julian were the only people he kept in contact with, annoyed with the constant cold replies he got when he tried to call any of his friends in Tree Hill.

Brooke also moved to Los Angeles with Julian, tired of everyone talking about how Lucas and Peyton were the most beautiful couple.

"So what's up?"

"We got some news this morning, and since they don't have your phone number, we came to tell you." Brooke said, looking like she was holding back something.

"What?" Nathan said nervously. "Is it Haley?"

"No." Julian said, seeing as Brooke was starting to cry. "Someone else."

* * *

><p>Haley and Lucas walked into the school, seeing all the teachers walking around sad and stressed out, some with tear streaks on their face.<p>

"Lucas, Haley. Come here." Skills said pulling them into the athletic office.

"What's wrong with everyone?"

"We got some bad news."

Skills told them, and through the window you could see Haley instantly break down crying.

"When's the funeral?" Lucas said, holding a now puffy faced Haley.

"8 weeks. But everyone who knew him are supposed to come this week for a dinner for him and stay till the funeral."

"Okay." Lucas said. The bell rang and the students walked in. Haley then stood up and straightened herself up. "You gonna be okay?" Haley nodded and started walking to her class.

"Ms. James?" Haley looked up at her sophomore student. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Umm today, we're going to talk about legacies or symbols in your life, how much you never know that they might slip away," Haley choked up. "How little time you have with someone, who changed your life and taught you something you could never teach yourself."

"And what's that?" A student asked.

"That's what we have to find out Jennifer." She said sitting down. "Our biggest faults in life, whether it deals with trusting people, loving someone, or even seeing that the past is the past and you can stop it."

"Who are those people we go to?" A student said sitting up.

"Michael! Thanks for putting your iPod down!" She said, the class laughing, Michael rolling his eyes, "Someone who you'd never think would have that much of an impact on your life. Like your parents, your coach, your significant other." The class started to chuckle a little. "What? You want me to say your boyfriend, girlfriend?" The class laughed.

"Have you ever had that?"

"What?"

"A love that you'd know would last forever." Haley looked abruptly at the student who asked her the question.

_Nathan, of course, father of my child, famous basketball player, and cheater. Of course, and I still love him._

"Yeah, I would like to think so." She said weakly, "Um anyways, you guys have to write at least a paragraph about who you think would be just that." The class groaned. "Hey, English Regents, lots of writing." She said looking at them.

"Will you tell us about your love?" the same person asked.

"He was a basketball player." The guys hooted and she laughed.

"Can you tell us a story?"

"What?"

"Please?" She saw the class pleading, even the boys.

"Fine, but you have the paragraph now an essay due at the end of the week." The class groaned.

"Well, go on then!" The girl repeated. She laughed.

"Okay, umm let's see. Oh! I had just gotten back from work, my first day."

_**Flashback**_

"_I hate my boss." Haley muttered slumping on the kitchen chair._

"_Bad day?" Nathan asked chuckling as Haley took off her shoes._

"_Yes! My boss was down my back as I was serving! Then she made me stay an extra hour." She said groaning._

"_Sorry babe, but soon you know you'll be able to teach, then we shall go back to Tree Hill, North Carolina." He said smiling while putting some ingredients in a pot._

"_Mm, watcha cookin?" Haley said starting to smell the food Nathan was cooking._

"_Surprise," Nathan said walking over to his wife and kissing her. He then sat across from her. "Give me your feet."_

"_Nathan-"_

"_Haley Bob James Scott, are you rejecting me?" He said gasping heartbroken. Haley laughed._

"_Fine, but just to warn you they're the size of Russia." Nathan chuckled and started to rub her feet._

"_Oh Nathan." Haley said moaning._

"_You shouldn't do that."_

"_Why?"_

"_This." He said moving her feet to his zipper._

"_Oh." She said laughing._

"_Not funny Scott."_

"_It always will be to me Scott."_

"_Lucky I'm in love with you."_

"_The big Nathan Scott? Professing his love? Oh my goodness!"_

"_Really?" Nathan said laughing._

"_You should've heard those girls in the locker room back in high school; you were in love with nerdy tutor girl Haley." Haley said laughing. "A girl plotted to kill me for you or throw me in a ditch somewhere."_

"_Wow," He said chuckling. "I'd become a widower like Whitey, your it for me Hales." Haley smiled and sat on his lap._

"_Thank you Mr. Scott, always and forever." Nathan leaned up._

"_Always and forever." He said smiling and kissed her, her arms wrapping around him and his arms around her waist._

"_Nathan. Nathan." Nathan grunted and stopped kissing her neck._

"_Haley." Nathan groaned._

"_What's that smell?" They both looked at the kitchen then back at each other._

"_THE FOOD!" They said, Haley getting off Nathan and running to the kitchen him right behind her._

_**End of Flashback**_

"We got Chinese that night. And I was banned from the kitchen whenever I got home from work." She said smiling at the memory.

"You dated Nathan Scott?" A boy asked. Haley bit her tongue.

_Damn it._

_**I actually listened to Fefe Dobson and Duffy while writing this. . . .**_

_**But umm, yeah lol, that's it for now.**_

___**Love, Cassie :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Again thanks for reviews! I had a lot of emails today while I was working on my essay that I think is my last for my freshman year in college so woo! Home! Finally! Lol but yeah, umm, There's going to be a lot of music because my iPod inspired me with some music. . . .But yeah! Thanks!**_

_**Oh and there isn't an explanation for some things, because I wanted to speed up the story, and I have A LOT of ideas and yeah. And the chapters are lyrics of songs that just might be sung in the chapter by Haley. Okay I think that's it.**_

_**This chapter might be a bit confusing; I'm trying to find a way in the next chapter so it doesn't have to be that way.**_

_**Read & Review! **_

_Chapter 3: The Meeting, Sort Of._

"He's really dead." Nathan said for the tenth time.

He, Lily, Brooke, and Julian were on a plane on their way to Tree Hill.

"I know." Lily said licking her lollipop. "Why did I have to come anyways? I'm sure Carrie could've watched me."

"I want you to meet some special people."

"Like Haley?" Nathan looked down at her.

"H- How did you know about that?"

"You practically screamed her name in your sleep; you were like Haley oh -"

"I think that's enough Lil." Nathan said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"It _**WAS**_ funny." Brooke said high fiving Lily, Julian chuckling.

"I hate you guys you know that?" They laughed.

"We are now entering Tree Hill." The flight attendant announced.

"What condo did you get?"

"The one we saw on the computer."

"The one you liked or I liked?"

"I liked."

"Nathan!" Lily groaned, "Come on that's not fair!"

"It's my money."

"It's your Uncle Coop's money too!"

"Uncle Coop only manages school and clothing costs Lil'"

"And! I have to live there too!"

"So? Lily the one you liked was way to big and on the other side of town! I want to _BE_ in Tree Hill not away from it!"

"Ughh!" Lily sunk into her seat.

"Guys, can we get off? The plane landed." Brooke said getting up.

"Right," Lily and Nathan said. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" They both said laughing.

"Your daughter looks pretty." An old lady said.

"Thank you, but I'm not-"

"Your welcome dearie," the lady said smiling, "An you should work on your jump-shots." She said pointing at Nathan.

"I'll make sure to do that." Nathan said.

"Good." The lady walked away.

Lily and Nathan looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"No hard feelings?"

"Nope!" Lily said "Now get me a lollipop!" Nathan laughed as Lily dragged him to the candy stand.

* * *

><p>"So you dated that hunk?" A girl asked.<p>

"Yes." She said trying to move onto something else.

"You're his ex-wife aren't you?" A one of the male students asked. Haley froze.

"Y-yeah, I am." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be Haley James Scott. Now please get started on the essay. And pack up to go home."

"But-"

"No more questions." Haley said. The class quieted down.

* * *

><p>"Nathan!" Lucas called. Nathan walked over with Lily, Brooke, and Julian with their luggage.<p>

"Hey." He said smiling and hugging Lucas then saw Peyton and hugged her too. Brooke hugged Lucas and then saw Peyton.

"Peyton."

"Brooke."

Brooke and Peyton were always formal with each other after Lucas and Peyton got married.

How would you feel if you were in love with a guy but everyone always liked your ex and best friend together even though you were with him?

Exactly.

She walked back over to Lily and Peyton sighed at the loss of never really getting along with her best friend.

"Umm, let's go." Lucas said walking to the car.

"Luke, I bought an apartment here so you can just drop us off there."

"And I and Julian are going to stay in this comfy house. I'm thinking of moving one of my franchises here." She said Julian kissing her head.

"I guess we made up the guest rooms for nothing." Peyton muttered getting in the car.

"Luke, come here." Lily said, Nathan already in the car.

"What is it Lil?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Haley, she has a kid doesn't she?"

"Get in the car Lily." Lucas said walking her to the car.

"Never tell me anything." Lily muttered while snuggling into Nathan for another nap. Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Jamie?"<p>

"Yeah momma?"

"Your Uncle Lucas is coming to pick you up okay? I have something to do at the café, but you're going to come over there later okay?"

"Okay. Momma can I ask you a question?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"You always said daddy gave you that tattoo before he left. Where is he?" Haley froze and turned around.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I mean, what's his name? He's got to be looking for me." Haley sighed.

"Jamie, I'm sure your dad's looking for you, and he's so much closer than you think. Now go get your stuff okay?" Jamie nodded and walked off a little confused.

* * *

><p>"So! Nathan! You gonna give me a tour of <em>Tree Hill<em>? Maybe some hotspot? You know, _**Karen's Café**_?" Nathan chuckled.

"Maybe if you get dressed in an actual outfit instead of the sweats you wore."

"Hey! I was going to do that!" Lily said sitting on the couch next to Nathan.

"Nobody knows I'm Coop's daughter?"

"Yep. Or that your Aunt Deb is missing. Well I'm sure Karen knows, and that if your parents were ever to die you'd go to your Uncle Dan."

"And we don't want that."

"No, we don't." Nathan said turning on the TV, the last he heard of his father was that he was working in a fast food restaurant and even more miserable.

It seemed he regretted his one good deed of donating almost all his riches to charity after Rachel, who turned nice after realizing having nobody as a friend wasn't fun, she was now somewhere in Europe modeling.

"When can we go?"

"We can go at about seven."

"5 hours? What am I going to do in 5 hours?" Lily groaned.

"Unpack." Nathan said carrying his and Lily's suitcase. They both entered Lily's pink room, she screamed at the top of her lungs excited at how the room was just how she wanted it.

"It's BEAUTIFUL! Thank you Nathan thank you!" Lily said squealing and hugging Nathan at the same time.

"No problem, now remember your bathroom's over there and YOU have to unpack."

"Yes sir!" She said saluting him, Nathan laughed. "I'll be out soon, thanks again!" She said opening up her suitcase on her pink canopy bed. Nathan smiled and walked to his room.

* * *

><p>"I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya now ain't that some shh?"<p>

"Ain't that some shh!" Jamie and Haley sung dancing around as they were making sandwiches.

"And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a..."<p>

"Forget you!" Jamie yelled as he put his food in the bag.

"So why wasn't I invited again?" Haley jumped.

"Uncle Lucas!"

"Hey! Go get your stuff I have to talk to your mom for a minute."

"Okay!" Jamie ran to the living room.

"Haley-"

"He's here isn't he?"

"Yeah." Haley sighed and put down her dishrag.

"Well I figured, I mean Whitey was important to him too."

"Yeah, so you're not mad?"

"No! Pshh, please; let's just hope he doesn't go to Karen's."

"Well, he's got a kid with him." Lucas said, averting his eyes somewhere else as he saw Haley's face.

"That's nice." She muttered.

"Haley, it's not what you-"

"Uncle Lucas! I'm ready!" Jamie said walking into the kitchen. "Did I miss something?"

"No Jamie, I'll see you tonight?" Jamie nodded; Haley kissed his head and smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too mommy!" He said jumping up and down.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, say bye!"

"Bye mommy!" Jamie said dragging Lucas to the door, Haley laughing and grabbing her guitar.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?"<p>

"Yup! You like?" Lily said spinning around in her gray and black Abercrombie jade dress with a black leather jacket over it finishing it off with black flats.

"Yes, now let's go." He said taking her head and walking down the stairs.

Soon they got to the café taking a seat in the back.

"I never knew people sung here." Lily said.

"They never did, at least back when I was here." He said shrugging.

"May I take your order?" A young teen said.

"Yeah, can I have-"

"Macaroni and Cheese and a Burger and Fries for the man." Lily said.

"Yeah." Nathan said chuckling, the waitress smiled and went to get the food.

"Hello everyone, welcome to open café night, tonight we have one of our old Tree Hill own, Haley James!" Karen said while walking off.

Haley walked onto the stage in a red flower dress and red wedges smiling.

"Hello and I am one of Tree Hill's alumni, not that old but still. I'm a little nervous but here we go." She said smiling, strumming her guitar.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah." He said looking down.

"_This is the hardest part _

_When you feel like you're fading."_

* * *

><p>Haley looked out at the crowd and saw James and Lucas along with Peyton and- Brooke?<p>

"_All that you have has become unreal _

_Collapsing and aching."_

She looked at Karen who smiled genuinely at her and nodded on while seeing the waitress that took her place, Kelly, a young girl who was pregnant and in need of a job to help her and her boyfriend pay the bills.

"_All I want, all I want is right here_

_But love don't live here anymore,"_

Nathan looked up at the words and sighed.

"That's the song?" Nathan nodded at Lily.

"_Love don't live here anymore!_

_I know that you think of me when your_

_Beside her, inside her."_

Haley remembered the conversation she heard with Nathan and the cheerleader the days she left and paused to catch herself before crying.

"Sorry, got a little lost," She said smiling, but to her friends, they knew the song was the hardest thing, she felt like Nathan was there in the café listening to her, but she shook it off.

"_It must be so hard for you to_

_Deny it and hide it_

_Oh, all I want_

_All I want is right here, but love don't live here anymore._"

_**Flashback**_

"_Nathan, please tell me this is someone else's phone." Haley said holding up an iPhone._

"_It's someone else's phone."_

"_Are you lying to me Nathan?"_

"_Haley-"_

"_Just answer the question Nathan! God you don't know how insecure I get hearing this stuff, but seeing it? Nathan I'd thought you'd have class, at least be a bit more sneakier!"_

"_Haley!"_

"_What Rachel wasn't enough in high school?" Nathan froze and looked at her, her face filled regret._

"_I didn't kiss a rock star two times." Nathan muttered taking his phone and walking on his way to the door._

_"Nathan!" The door slammed and Haley closed her eyes sighing, "What did I do to deserve this huh? Give me one good reason!" she muttered putting the dishes in the dishwasher._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Thank you!" Haley said walking off the stage with applause behind her. She sighed and walked over to Lucas's table, "Brooke! Hi!" She said smiling.

"Hey tutor girl! Well I should say tutor mom if anything!" Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah, Jamie this is-"

"Brooke Penelope Davis." Jamie said smiling.

"Right!" Brooke said smiling, "I love him already." Brooke said, the table joining in on laughter.

"I'm going to get some water." Haley said walking to the counter.

"Hey Hales! Nice job!" Kelly said smiling.

"Thank you! How's the baby?"

"Alive and kicking'," She said smiling, "What would ya like?"

"Water please." She said.

"Um excuse me lady?" A little brown haired girl said.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Umm can I get some Styrofoam plates? My dad's a little shy." She said pointing to a man in the corner with his head low, he looked familiar to Haley but she couldn't remember.

"Okay," She said, "Kelly, can I get some to go plates?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you-"

"Haley, Haley James, and you?"

"Lillian Scott." She said smiling. Haley looked at her and smiled. _Too many Scotts for my head._

"Well Lillian, here you go." She said hand the things to her.

"Thank you Haley!" Lillian said running to her father, he lifted his head up a little and Haley recognized him now.

_Nathan._

* * *

><p>"You got 'em?"<p>

"Yep! She's nice."

"I know she is Lil'." Nathan said putting his food into the plate and helping Lily with her food.

"Let's go." He said holding Lily's hand walking to the front door with his head down.

Brooke and Julian shook their heads. _Of course._

_**So there it is! And Whitey is the one who's dead. There IS more drama to come but not a lot for right now. I have a bit of a headache and writer's block, sadly **_

_**But review! And if ya got any ideas inbox me! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: So This, is the Story, of Two Lovely People, Meeting Again._

"_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor_

_Call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life. . . ." _Haley sang while playing the piano.

She was at home waiting for Jamie to come in from school. She sighed and turned back to her paperwork.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jamie said running into the living room.

"Hey Jamie!" Haley said smiling and hugging him before gathering up her music.

"You're playing music again."

"And?"

"You're mad about something." Jamie said sitting down next to his mom on the piano bench.

"And how would you know?"

"I'm my mother's child." Jamie said mimicking Haley.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yeah you do!" Jamie said laughing as Haley started to tickle him.

"What do you want to do tonight? It's Friday so we can do whatever!" Haley walked into the kitchen, Jamie following her.

"How about-"

"We are definitely _NOT_ watching Nathan Scott highlights again." Haley said.

"Mom!" Jamie groaned, "Why?"

"Because I said so, plus, don't you get tired of him?"

"Nope." Jamie said showing off his pearly white smile.

"No. Movies that's it."

"Fine, we got a new student today, her name's Lillian."

"Cool, Lillian who?"

"Lillian Lee," Jamie said smiling. Haley paused and looked at Jamie.

"Ooh! Am I going to meet her?"

"Mhm. At the play date we set up."

"Were you going to ask me?"

"Not really, she says her dad's on a break so it didn't matter."

"You're so lucky my life revolves around making you happy."

"Me too," Jamie said with his famous smirk, Haley laughed and started to tickle Jamie.

* * *

><p>"Nathan!"<p>

"Lil I'm upstairs!"

"Okay! I just want to tell you that we're going to be having company tomorrow, I met this guy who liked bugs and toy cars!" Lily said, she propped herself up on a stool in the kitchen.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Nathan said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I just did, duh, keep up Nate! I don't know how they deal with you during practice." She said while eating an apple.

"Well, do you know who his mom or dad is?"

"Yep,"

"You going to tell me who?" She nodded, Nathan looked at her confused.

"It's a surprise, like a _**real**_ surprise." Lily said smiling.

"Lily-"

"Guess who's here?" Lily said standing up and walking to the living room.

"Who?" Nathan said, following her.

"Me!" Carrie came from the wall separating the rooms.

"Carrie! H- Hi." Nathan said with a surprised look.

"Hey! Lily called me and told me the news so I came as soon as I could." Carrie said hugging him, "You okay?" She started to rub his arm.

"Y-yeah, didn't Lily tell you? Family only." Nathan said, softly shrugging off Carrie's arm.

"I thought I was practically family! But if you want I could go back-"

"No! I just thought she would've told you." Nathan said uncomfortably.

He was in a tank top and jeans and could practically see Carrie undressing him, sure she's seen him topless countless times, but she wouldn't get the point that he didn't want her. Ever since she got the job as a nanny all Carrie has done was make Lily look at her like a mom and Nathan like a wife.

"Well there's another guest room upstairs, I'll get your bags." Nathan started to carry them upstairs.

"So, what's there to do here?" Carrie asked plopping down next to Lily on the couch.

"We could go to the docks, or the beach, or the River court, Karen's Café, or a park! That's where Nathan's going to take me!" Lily said smiling.

"Oh, well I'm going to stay here, maybe tomorrow we'll go and explore some more, I'm a little jetlagged. I'll see you in the morning okay?" Lily nodded as Carrie walked into the direction of the guestroom.

She saw Nathan with her bags and smiled. "This is where I'll be sleeping?" Nathan jumped.

"Yeah, I wish it was a little bit more decorated, but I didn't know there were other people coming."

"Oh no it's fine, you know Nathan I-"

"Um I have to go." Nathan said backing away from Carrie who was getting closer to him.

"Sure fine, whatever." Carrie huffed while walking into the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom.

"Lily, the Mac and Cheese are starting to cool so you'll be able to eat it when we get back okay?"

"Definitely!" Lily said perking up, it was her favorite food, and Nathan had no problem making it.

Probably because it was _Haley's_ favorite food.

* * *

><p>Haley slammed the door and walked into Lucas's room.<p>

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I _SPECIFICALLY_ told you to ask where Nathan goes so I don't bump into him, especially with his _lovechild_!" Haley said sitting down on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said getting up from his spot on the bed, dropping the book.

"I just saw Nathan and a surprise guest."

"Who?"

"_**HIS FREAKIN' DAUGHTER!**_" Haley yelled.

"What do you mean _daughter?_ Last time I heard he was-"

"I don't want to hear it, just know you're not going to be let off the hook that easy," Haley said walking out his room, "Jamie, _LETS GO!_" Jamie walked quickly out the door, Lucas groaning and falling back on the bed.

"I should have never allowed them to date in high school." He muttered turning back to his book.

* * *

><p>"How could you not have known she was going to be there? Goodness Brooke! Do you know what it's like, meeting your son there when you were lied to about the whole thing?"<p>

"No! I don't get it! Nate, I thought you wanted to see her!" Brooke said fumbling with the pen in her hand while carrying a poster-sized piece of paper.

"Me too! But then, I see James Lucas Scott! My son, the one who I was told was supposedly dead! And Lily, my cousin saying I'm her father, then Carrie comes back into town!" Nathan said quickly, pacing around Brooke's office.

"Wait, I thought you were going to fire that _**slut**_." Brooke said dropping the paper on her work desk.

"I _was_ but then this came up. If she sees Haley, she's going to get all clingy."

"So you mean she's going to act more of a whore than she already is?"

"Duh." Nathan said looking at her.

"_Sorry._" Brooke said, "How did she get here anyways?"

"Lily."

"What? She's not having mommy withdrawals again is she?"

"I hope not, I do want a mom for her, but it's not like Carrie's anything like that, she irks me in a way, and her being here is just going to cause more drama."

"Then fire her now."

"What?"

"Fire her now," Brooke said walking over to Nathan, "You fire her now and she'll leave."

"It's not that easy; remember that time when I told you she _**accidentally **_slipped into my bed naked?"

"Oh yeah, whelp! Good luck!"

"Brooke!"

"Whatever, now back to the baby part, what do you mean she told you he was dead?" Brooke said sitting back in her seat as Nathan calmed down.

He looked at her sadly and proceeded to tell the story.

_**Flashback**_

"_Haley." Nathan stopped pacing and stood in the middle of hotel room; he was in Chicago for a game and had finally been able to reach through to Haley._

"_Nathan-"_

"_No listen, we're going to work this out, and we're going to have the baby-"_

"_He's gone."_

"_Wait, w-what?" Nathan inched to his bed; his heart stomach feeling like it disappeared._

"_He's gone. I went to the doctor's today and they said the baby would die, __**HE **__would die." Haley said her voice breaking._

"_Haley, are you sure?"_

"_I'm pretty sure!" She said angrily, "So just give up the nice act Nathan okay? Just sign the papers because there's no working this out. I'll let our lawyers look at it and then we're done. Okay?"_

"_Haley-"_

"_And I'm changing my number so don't even try to come or whatever, it ends here goodbye Nathan." She said, her voice breaking out into sobs as she hung up the phone._

"_What?" Nathan sat there dumbfounded as he dropped his phone. That night he was drinking and crying to drown out the sorrow but it wouldn't go away._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's it." Haley took a breath, "After that I changed my numbers and found out later I got the wrong diagnosis. Of course it was too late to tell Nathan that so I didn't try."

"Haley, you know that's wrong." Peyton said looking at her, walking around to fix her desk.

"Yeah well, he had a daughter."

"What? What do you mean _he had a daughter?_ As far as I'm concerned he doesn't."

"Well check again." Haley said getting up, "I have to go, Jamie has a play date tomorrow at this apartment complex, and he says the guy's really cool." Haley said getting off the work chair.

"Haley," She turned around, "Be careful." She nodded and walked out.

"Come on Jamie." Jamie nodded and walked out to the car silently. Haley looked at him confused.

As soon as they got in the house Jamie zoomed for his room.

* * *

><p>"<em>She looked even more beautiful then I've seen her." <em> Nathan wrote in his Royal blog.

He went under the name Scott Royal for a blog he decided to post when he was just starting basketball life, deciding if he made it big he wouldn't have any drama.

"_I miss her a lot, the way she laughs or when she's reading with her glasses how she absentmindedly bites her pen, her singing in the shower or tripping when I said something too cute it made her blush._

_But, this is what I wanted, a lifestyle I can't change, that made people change around me. "_

"Nathan, you wanted to talk?" Lily said walking slowly into his room in her pink flower pajamas.

"Yes I did, where do you get off calling me your father Lil? What if your dad was there right now?"

"I'm sorry! It slipped! And I told her that when we were at Karen's Café and-"

"You _WHAT_? Lillian Bethany Lee, are you _CRAZY_? You didn't see Haley's face did you? It looked like everything broke inside of her, like the day, the day-"

"You first cheated?" Nathan nodded; he put his head in his hands and felt Lily's little hands on his back rubbing it up and down. "If it makes you feel any better, I know why you love her so much, she has that kind of attitude that makes you feel special or wanted, I've always wanted that."

"But Lil, you didn't have to get it this way, you know that-"

"I know, I know!" Lily said sighing, Nathan was the only close thing she had to a father- She hardly ever got to see her own because he always dropped her somewhere, this time it was Nathan, a guy who could've said no like the others, and treated her like it was his own daughter, probably because he lost his own kid, but either way she wanted to call him dad regardless.

"It felt weird to see Jamie though, he had a personality-"

"Just like yours? That's why he was the only one to come up to me and give me a piece of his candy." Lily said smiling.

"I guess we're going to have to have a talk with him." Nathan said teasingly.

"You betcha!" Lily said smiling and hopping off the bed, "I'm going to ask Nanny Carrie to tuck me in okay? Good night Nathan."

"Night Lil'." He said smiling and watched as she walked out and into her bedroom. Nathan soon got the keys and walked to his car driving to Lucas's house.

"Hello?" Lucas said groaning as he opened the door, "Nate!" Lucas's eyes widened immediately, "What the hell are you doing here? You have a daughter my goodness Nathan-"

"I _don't _have a daughter. Lily was lying, and as far as I'm concerned it's much worse to know that your half-brother never told him about his son."

"And who is this half-brother?" Lucas said smiling a little bit.

"Hearty, har har." Nathan said walking in.

"Oh come on in, first Haley now Nathan, then they're going to-"

"Luke? Are you okay?" Peyton said walking out in a robe, interrupting Lucas's muttering.

"Hey Peyton." Nathan said smiling.

"Nate! Hey!" Peyton said walking up to hug him, "It's been a LONG time like _real long_." Peyton said smiling, noticing Lucas's half asleep face and Nathan's now hard face. "Did I miss something?"

"Do you know about my miracle love child?"

"Oh." Peyton said sitting down.

"This is going to be a long night." Lucas mumbled, heading for the coffeemaker.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I'm so late! I've been very busy with studying and finals and things, I'm a little dazed out right now but I'll be getting on track soon enough!<em>**

**_Enjoy and comment! :)_**

**_XoXo,_**

**_Cassie :)_**

**_P.S. They DON'T Haley doesn't know Jamie's friend and Nathan doesn't know Lily's friend, if you didn't know, so yeah._**

**_Bye!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Corner Of Your Heart_

"_Hey! You're Nathan Scott!" Jamie exclaimed, smiling._

"_Yes, yes I am, and you are-"_

"_Jamie, really James but everyone calls me Jamie." Jamie said shrugging, Nathan laughed._

"_Well is there anything I can do for you?"_

"_Can you sign my book? It'd be really cool to have your name in here than my Uncle Lucas and Uncle Chris." Jamie said making a face. Nathan laughed and took the notebook writing in it._

"_Thanks." Jamie said smiling, "Hey is that Lily?"_

"_Yes it is; you know her?"_

"_Yeah, she's in my class. Hey Lily!"_

"_Hey Jamie!" Lily said smiling and walking over to them._

"_If you want you guys could play for a while, I'm sure your mom won't mind."_

"_Yeah, but I need to ask her first," Jamie said turning around to look for his mom. "I think I lost her." Jamie said sheepishly putting his head down._

"_It's okay, come on let's go look for her." Nathan said, Jamie nodded and went next to him as Lily went to Nathan's other side and took his hand. Nathan looked down at both of them and smiled and they walked all over the playground. _

_For some reason, it felt too natural for them both to be next to him, like he was connected to Jamie somehow. He shook off the thought as Jamie pointed to his mom._

"_There she is!" Jamie said smiling; Nathan smiled at his reaction to his mom._

"_Okay. Excuse me, is this your son?" Haley's eyes widen as she recognizes the voice and picks up her sunglasses from her bag and turns around. _

_"Yeah," She says, making her voice hoarse._

_"Mommy, why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not that bri-"_

_"James Lucas. . . . James." She said glaring at him._

_"Mommy, that's not my last name it's Sco-"_

_"Jamie! Let's go. Thank you." She says smiling and turns around bending down to pick up her bag her tattoo showing._

_"H- Haley?" Haley's eyes widen again and she tenses up._

_"Nope, wrong girl."_

_"Then why is the '23' tattoo on your back?" Nathan said his eyebrow raising._

_"Michael Jordan fan,"_

_"Mommy I thought you said you didn't like basketball." Haley sighed and took off her sunglasses, the one-time Jamie decides to talk a lot is now._

_"Yeah, it's me." She said smiling._

_"So you're Haley!" Lily said._

_"Yes, you're Lily right?"_

"_Right," Lily said smiling at how Haley remembered, when Nathan brought dates home, they hardly remembered her the second time around._

_"She's my-"_

_"Daughter," Nathan looked down at Lily then at Haley._

_"Oh." She said looking down._

_"Who is he?"_

_"My-"_

_"Son, James Lucas Sco-"_

_"James." She said looking down at him._

_"You gave him your maiden name? Haley what's his actual last name?"_

_"Scott." Jamie piped up. Haley's eyes widened as Nathan looked at him then at Haley._

_"S- Scott?"_

"_Yeah." Haley said scratching the back of her head._

"_Haley how-"_

"_What did you need Jamie?" Haley said ignoring Nathan._

"_I wanted to know if Lily and I could play a little."_

"_I'm sorry babe, but we have to go, it's getting late and we're having the movie night remember?"_

"_Oh." Jamie said looking down._

"_We could always have a play date!" Lily said smiling, looking at how Haley and Nathan's eyes widened._

"_I don't think that's necessary." Haley said._

"_Right, I mean you guys see each other in school all the time correct?"_

"_But we're learning stuff. This would be better." Jamie said looking at Lily smiling._

"_Guys-"_

"_Please?" Lily said pouting, looking at Jamie and he caught on, doing the same._

"_Come on the puppy dog face? Really?" Nathan said._

"_Yeah guys, you know they look adorable."_

"_This is why we're doing it!" Lily said, going back to the pouting face._

"_Guys, I'm sorry but Jamie has a play date."_

"_So do you." Nathan said looking down at Lily._

"_Okay." Lily said putting her head down._

"_Wait Lily-"Lily gave him a stare._

"_Guys what's going on?"_

"_Nothing, Bye Jamie, bye Haley!"_

"_Wait Lily-"_

"_Nathan! Hurry up!" Lily said dragging him to the car._

"_Jamie." Haley said giving him a look._

"_Scout's honor." Jamie said walking over to the car. Haley looked at him then at the descending Lily and Nathan. She sighed and followed Jamie to the car._

"_Lillian Bethany Lee, we need to talk." Lily sighed as she and Nathan got into the car._

"_Just when ya think he'll forget." She muttered._

_**Friday.**_

"Jamie come on! I'm going to be late!" Haley said looking at her watch.

"Sorry mommy! My friend said to bring extra toys!" Jamie said running to his mom, she smiled and picked up her bag.

"You ready?"

"Yes momma." Jamie said walking to the door. "Ladies first,"

"Why thank you, how did I ever get so lucky?" Haley said gasping as Jamie laughed closing the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm never going back."<p>

"Lily, the doctor wasn't that bad."

"Did you have to get 4 shots? No. Did you have to watch your arm bleed in _**4**_ different places? NO." She said pouting and lowering more into her seat.

"You glower anymore and you'll be a puddle."

"I'd rather be a puddle than go to that su-"

"Lily!"

"What!" She said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"I remember why I hardly took you to the doctor; you got cranky on me, your mom used to do that too." Lily perked up.

"My mom?" Nathan smiled; he could always get her out of her mood when she talked about his mom, who died the day she was born.

"Yep, your dad used to say she had a heck of a yell." Nathan said.

"Do I have that?"

"Yep, and her eyes and her nose."

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"You think Haley's like my mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"The things you tell me about my mom, does Haley show some of that too?"

Nathan never thought about it, but come to think of it, she did. He remembered when both of them met and they hit it off, they used to always talk and name their babies together when they finally settled down enough to have some. It broke his and Haley's heart when she died, Haley lost her best friend, Nathan when he saw Haley crying and curling into a ball while rocking back and forth looking out the window. That's when all the problems began.

"Yeah, she does, in fact, they were practically best friends."

"Really? Think she could tell me more when she comes over today?"

"Yeah- wait, she's coming over today?"

"Oops."

"You said that right."

* * *

><p>Haley and Jamie finally got to the door and knocked, only to see a woman with a short nightdress on.<p>

"What do you want?" The woman said with disgust.

"Umm, we're here for the play date with-"

"Lily."

"Lily? Jamie you should've-"

"Before this nice little fuss fest is going to continue, I just want to say that Nathan cancelled, he made plans at the last minute for us."

"Nathan? Scott?" The girl nodded.

"So, bye." She said slamming the door. Haley boiled with anger.

"That, that _**ASS**_. And that that-"

"Mom!" Haley looked down to see Jamie trying to get out her grip.

"Oh. Sorry Jamie." She said letting go as Jamie began tending to his red wrist.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." He muttered while trying to catch up with his mom.

"We're here Lil." He said taking off his seatbelt to see an angry Haley.

"Haley! Haley- what's wrong?"

"Your ignorant wife! Nathan you could've called, told me you and her were doing something! Do you have any idea how late I'm going to be for work? Trying to get a babysitter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have the nightshift to do at the school for their drunk taxi thing."

"They still do that?" Nathan said chuckling.

"Yes- but that's not the point. Now I have to cancel."

"No! Haley, I never said I wasn't going to watch Jamie, and that girl isn't my wife, she's my nanny, and I was about to fire her."

"Well, she seems too slutty to be a nanny." Haley muttered with disgust, Nathan looked at her.

"Haley, I'll take Lily and Jamie out for ice cream okay? Calm down." Nathan said putting his hand on her shoulders rubbing it soothingly.

Haley's body relaxed as soon as Nathan put his hands on her shoulder.

"Okay." She muttered, looking down to hide the flush in her cheeks. Lily and Jamie both smiled at each other, giving each other a high five.

"What are you two high-fiving at?"

"Nothing." They both said looking at each other smiling; Nathan looked at Lily, who then gestured to his hands still on Haley's shoulder. He looked and quickly took his hands off and kept them at his side. Nathan missed her petite shoulders and how they used to lean into him, he felt on top of the world, like nothing could ruin the perfection they both had. Sadly, he did.

Haley started to miss the warmth of his hands on her, and how after a long day he'd massage her-and other things that led to their son being born. She soon snapped out of the thought seeing the two children smiling.

"Okay," Haley said getting out of a trance, "I'm going to go, mommy loves you and share the candy with your friend, nice to see you again Lily! Nathan." Haley said starting to walk to her car

"Haley?"

"Hmm?"

"I need your phone number."

"Right." Haley said walking back, rolling her eyes as both Nathan and Jamie smirked.

_Like father like son_. She thought.

"And we need to talk you know that." He whispered in her ear. Haley felt her knees get weak.

"Y-Yeah." She stammered out, as Haley walked over to Jamie and bending down to give Jamie a kiss, Nathan saw the perfect view of Haley from behind, but he looked away as soon as he saw Lily's glare.

"Bye guys!" She said waving and walking to her car and getting in driving off.

"So!" Nathan said looking at the two kids looking up at him, "Let's get in!" He said opening the door as the kids climbed in.

"Mr. Scott?"

"You can call me Nathan, Jamie."

"Okay, my mom said my dad has a hard skull, because I do too, what does that mean?" Nathan chuckled.

"It means you don't listen very well."

"Oh. She said she misses him sometimes, that he's far away. Where do you think he is?"

"I think he's pretty close." Nathan said driving off.

* * *

><p>"It was <em>so<em> awkward." Haley said sighing.

"I don't believe that." Lucas said getting in the front and closing the door.

They were in the parking lot of a burger place not too far from a local party they heard about.

"Yes it was! Lucas, I'm feeling the things I shouldn't, just because he's my baby daddy doesn't mean-" At that Lucas busted out laughing. "What I miss?"

"You said baby daddy." Lucas said laughing again as Haley playfully wacked him on the arm.

"Shut up." She mumbled smiling a little.

"Haley, I'm sure it's just past emotions, I sometimes get it when Brooke's around. But not a lot anymore really, we've made our choices."

"So you think it was a good choice to break up with Nathan."

"I never said it was good, I mean for the time that you did yeah, but forever? That I can't agree on."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." She said banging her head on the steering wheel.

"I do!" Lucas said beaming, and then his phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Peyton…. Yeah, yeah I'm in the car…. Peyton! Not right now! Peyton…. Yes that would be good- I love you too snugglepuss…. No I love you more, I love you more, I love-"

"We get it! You both love each other!" Haley said groaning.

"Sorry, Miss. Bitter's next to me."

"Lucas!" Haley whacked him on the arm.

"Ow! Haley stop hitting- ow! Peyton, I'll call you back." He said hanging up the phone, "Haley, we do not need to result to violence."

"Yes we do." Haley said crossing her arms.

"You must like being a baby don't you?" Before Haley could answer, the taxi phone rang.

"Ha!" Haley said picking up the phone. "Tree Hill- Yeah, we're right around the corner…. Okay, buh-bye." She hung up. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, just next time we decide to do teen job replacement for a week, let's not do this one."

"I agree totally." Haley said backing up the car.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Nathan said turning off the ignition.<p>

"The carnival? Oh boy!" Jamie said taking off his seatbelt, Nathan smiled.

"You act like you've never been to one."

"I haven't. Mommy doesn't like to go there, too many memories she says." Jamie says shrugging. Lily looked at Nathan in the mirror and Nathan sighed getting out of the car and taking Jamie and Lily out, holding their hands.

"So, where do we go first?"

"How about that?" Jamie pointed. It was the water gun races with a balloon.

"Sounds good, Lily you up for it?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Well let's go, I must remind you, though, I'm very good at this." Lily and Jamie looked at each other.

"I'm sure we can manage." Lily and Jamie said running over.

….

"I can't believe you beat me, I can't believe I'm soaked."

"Sorry dad, we had to."

"Yeah, plus, it's not like we didn't warn you not to be so cocky." Jamie said shrugging.

"You kids are a trip."

"We know!" Jamie and Lily said running to another game, Nathan laughed and shook his head, soon running off to catch up to them.

"Here we go," Haley said putting the girl in the backseat.

"Are you an angel?"

"No sweetie, I'm your English Lit teacher."

"Oh, what about that hunk?" Haley's brows furrowed.

"Who are you- Oh you mean Lucas?" Haley snorted, "He's your gym teacher, and you guys are doing basketball tomorrow so you might want to have some Aspirin in the morning."

"Okay, bye." The girl then passed out. Haley and Lucas laughed before climbing into the front seat and proceeding to drive again.

"Haley put down your phone."

"What? What are you taking about? I'm just-"

"I know you're worried about Nathan and the kids, but they'll be fine."

"I know, it's just, I've never left Jamie with anyone besides you and Peyton. What if they get kidnapped? Or, or-"

"Shut up Haley." Lucas said chuckling and looking back to the road. They decided to switch turns for every drop off.

"Wait till you have a kid. Then tell me to shut up." Haley pouted slumping into her seat.

"For a teacher you sure are a baby Miss. James."

"And for a driver you surely make a girl queasy Mr. Scott."

"At least you're not pregnant again." Lucas muttered. Haley gasped and hit Lucas "Hey! No. Hitting. The. Driver. We agreed to this!"

"Well I never said I agreed." Haley said sticking out her tongue.

"Now that, that is really inappropriate." Lucas said playfully scolding her, "What would your kid say?"

"He'd say _"Go mommy! You Rock!"_" Haley said smiling, Lucas laughed, "You know I'm awesome Scott, or else you would've dumped me years ago."

"I would've, but I was afraid of Scary Haley coming to hit me repeatedly in my sleep."

"Oh you're so lucky you're driving."

"Never stopped you before," Lucas muttered. They soon came to a stoplight, then something pinched Lucas's butt. "Haley! Now that's a little rude!"

"What are you talking about?" Haley said skimming through a school newspaper she picked up. "I remember our newspaper was better, we used to put in coupons for it too-"

"You didn't pinch me?"

"No." Haley said looking at him.

"I did!" The drunk girl in the back said, Lucas groaned while Haley busted out in laughter.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you can start to get ready for bed, Jamie, I know your mom's coming soon but you can change and take a shower in my room if you like."<p>

"Sure, besides, if I want to sleep I need to call my mom. She sings me a lullaby she wrote."

"Okay, let me lead the way." Nathan said carrying Jamie's backpack; they soon went into his room.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Is that my mom?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know her?"

"We used to know each other back in high school. I'm going to go tuck in Lily, the bathroom's over there so knock yourself out." Before Jamie could ask another question, Nathan walked to Lily's room; she was dancing around in her iPod in her pink pajamas, stopping when she saw Nathan leaning on the door.

"Hey there." Lily said.

"Get into bed rock star." Nathan said chuckling.

"Got it basketball star," Lily hopped into bed putting the covers up to her neck.

"So, what shall it be this time?"

"What about the poem?" Lily said excitedly.

"Okay then," Nathan smiled and walked over to her bookcase and pulled out a book full of poems her mom had before she died. It was her and Nathan's special treat, nobody else but they did it.

"We were on the one with the flower." Lily said smiling; Nathan smiled and turned to the page.

"_We should not mind so small a flower -_

_Except it quiet bring_

_Our little garden that we lost_

_Back to the Lawn again._

_So spicy her Carnations nod -_

_So drunken, reel her Bees -_

_So silver steal a hundred flutes_

_From out a hundred trees -_

_That whose sees this little flower_

_By faith may clear behold_

_The Bobolinks around the throne_

_And Dandelions gold." _ As soon as Nathan finished the poem, he saw Lily fast asleep. He smiled at the girl he'd been caring for a year, he didn't care or mind if she had to stay with him forever, but he knew she wasn't going to be here forever, her dad informed him that it would be his last voyage, as he had saved up enough for them to live, and he was getting to old for the stress.

Nathan put the book away and went to turn on her nightlight, turning off the lights. He made his way to his room so see Jamie sitting on Nathan's bed, waiting.

"Hey, you ready?" Jamie nodded, he had on a pair of sweats and socks with a hoodie since he knew it might get cold.

"Now all we have to do is call my mom." Nathan nodded and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Jamie wanted-"

"His lullaby song?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, put him on." Nathan handed the phone to Jamie, who settled in,

"Hey momma, yes I was good." Nathan smiled. "Yeah…. Okay." Jamie managed to put the phone on speaker and laid down.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, your alone right?" Jamie looked at Nathan and smiled,

"Right." Nathan shook his head.

"Okay, just a verse and a chorus,

_Your baby blues_

_So full of wonder_

_Your curly cues_

_Your contagious smile_

_And as I watch_

_You start to grow up_

_All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage in_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms. . . ._

Nathan? Nathan?"

"Hmm?" Nathan snapped out of his trance, hearing Haley's voice made him want to sleep, like when he got home from a game and she massaged him and hummed little melodies, him falling asleep soon after.

"I'm going to be there soon, okay?"

"Yeah, this is pretty early for them though, but they looked hyper tired."

"They're young." Haley said laughing a bit.

"Haley you know-"

"Nathan, please. Not right now." He heard her sigh on the other line.

"Okay fine. But we _do_ need to talk. If anything, there's a spare under the rug if I don't answer after three knocks."

"Got it. Bye Nathan."

"Goodbye Haley." Nathan hung up and sighed, he was about to get up till he felt a little hand on his leg.

"Don't leave again. Please." He heard Jamie murmur in his sleep.

_What does he mean don't leave?_

Nathan tried to get up again only to face the tighter grip on his leg by Jamie. Nathan sighed and got back into bed, deciding to read a Sports Illustrated Magazine on his bedside table, soon falling asleep next to Jamie.

* * *

><p>Haley walked up to the door of Nathan's apartment and knocked, waiting about 30 seconds<p>

_One._

She knocked again, and waited.

_Two._

And for the third time she knocked, and waited about a minute, waving to a lady who had her hands full in bags.

_Three._

Haley soon looked around to see if the hall was vacant, and looked under the rug for the key.

"Aha!" She whispered loudly, and made her way inside. "Nathan?" She whispered, closing the door softly. She walked down a hall where she saw pictures of Nathan's family, his basketball team, and Lily and Nathan in an assortment of pictures. She smiled.

_He must really love his daughter; I hope Lily has a good mom._ Haley thought. She walked up the stairs to see weird paintings and a basketball that had Nathan's favorite athlete. _Of course he'd make a little shrine._ She playfully rolled her eyes and stopped, the sight taking her breath away.

Nathan was sleeping with his arms wrapped around Jamie. She smiled and watched the picture for a second.

_We would've made a happy family; I just wished the petty crap didn't get in the way._ Haley saw Nathan stir and quickly went to wake him.

"Nathan. Nathan."

"Hmm? What?" Nathan said groaning, waking up to find Haley there smiling, he looked down at Jamie and smiled.

"Come on." Nathan nodded and swiftly got out of bed, picking up Jamie, he followed Haley to the living room as Haley turned around to take Jamie.

"I got him."

"What about Lily?"

"She'll be fine, I'm pretty sure she's knocked out, plus, we're on the first floor, and I hope you parked near the entrance?" Haley nodded, she opened the door making sure to take the spare key with her and they walked to the car, Nathan putting Jamie safely in. Haley closed the door and Nathan leaned on it.

"Nathan." Haley sighed, she knew this would come.

"Why didn't you call? You know I would've been on the first flight here, this is my son too Haley."

"Yeah, but I got the wrong diagnosis, and even then you were doing so well."

"That doesn't matter; he's my son Haley, _my son_, what would make you think you could just go along with life with him? How could you just not trust me or tell me for that matter?"

"I have good reasons." Haley said bitterly, her mind started reeling with all the fights they had.

"Give me one."

"The fact that you had girls all around you all the time, you cheating on me all that time and-"

"It's not like you were an angel either Hales."

"Really? Well tell me what I did that was worse than that?"

"You kept this from me! And, and-"

"What Nathan?" Haley said. She was beyond aggravated now.

"You stopped."

"Stopped what?"

"Supporting me, what I did."

"You think I stopped? Nathan, you stopped supporting me way before I decided to stop going to your games, I did support you! I took a basketball class to try and learn about the game so we didn't have to talk about my work all the time! I wanted to see you beaming about what you did and that I knew in return what you were saying. But then you just stopped listening and- I just couldn't do it. You think I wanted this? To be raising a kid on my own?"

"Haley-"

"I've got to go. I'll see you later Nathan." Haley got on the other side of the car and turned on the engine. Nathan stopped leaning on the car and watched as Haley drove off. He sighed and walked back in the apartment and took the spare key out from his pocket Haley gave back to him, walking into the house.

She was right, she did try, all he did was push her away and sleep with other girls, which was what, stopped him from going after them the first time. Hearing it all from Haley made it worse than when he heard it from Lucas.

"Damn it." He muttered, he walked over to the cabinet and opened it to see all the alcohol staring at him, the big jugs in the back, the short ones up front. He didn't originally plan this destination, but it came to this.

* * *

><p>Haley put Jamie to bed, she walked downstairs to her piano, and she took the notebook on top of it searching for a new piece of loose leaf. She passed her song <em>Can't Breathe, <em>theone she promised to write a line in everyday till it was finished. As soon as she found a new page, she started to play a note.

"_There's a corner of your heart for me.__  
><em>_There's a corner of your heart just for me.__  
><em>_I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart.__  
><em>_Just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_There is room beneath your bed for me.__  
><em>_There is room beneath your bed just for me.__  
><em>_I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed.__  
><em>_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_There's one minute of your day.__  
><em>_There's one minute of your day.__  
><em>_I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day.__  
><em>_Just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to stay in the corner of you heart._"

She sighed and finished what was left of the song, putting it back into the bookcase, slowly walking to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I about not having to have written :( Busy with work and stuff.<strong>_

_**That's it! Did he drink? Or not?**_

_**Jamie's Lullaby is "In My Arms" By Plumb, **_

_**The Flower Poem read by Nathan is called "We Should Not Mind So Small a Flower." By Emily Dickinson.**_

_**Bye! Comment! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Cassie :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: New Teacher, New Board; Nice School Year._

_**October 1**__**st**__**: 7 Weeks Left.**_

"Why didn't they find you yet?"

"Who?"

"The Paps." Haley said; she was on the phone with Nathan as she was chopping vegetables and putting them in for a much needed chicken noodle soup for a sick Jamie.

"Because I'm smooth like that," Nathan stated he heard Haley laugh on the other side; he too was nursing a sick Lily, something both Haley and Nathan wondered if it was a plan.

"Yeah right, I remember whenever we got home from a game there had to be a double check to make sure none of them were in our yard because you were such a reckless hider."

"Okay, okay you got me there," Nathan said chuckling, "I told them I would be in Europe for a few days to promote one of my sponsors, and then I absentmindedly switched on the last minute."

"Wouldn't they see the letterhead stating where you were going?"

"They _thought_ they saw the letterhead." Nathan said laughing. "How long does this have to simmer?"

"10 minutes." Haley said as she started to clean up the kitchen.

Nathan had originally called Haley to help him with making a noodle soup remedy he forgot to make, they both found it a little weird to know that both of the kids were sick at the same time, but decided to dismiss it, thinking they knew better.

"Can't I put it to high?"

"Then you'll be sucking out the nutrients. Nathan for once be a little bit patient! How's Carrie doing with the job hunting?"

"Good I guess. I managed to get her a nice hotel but she still didn't leave, she claimed she "_Didn't want to waste money." _Please, a load of dung if you ask me." Nathan said frustratingly, he always came home to find Carrie walking around in some skimpy things, especially when Jamie came over with Haley so Nathan could babysit. Haley laughed.

"You should tell her to get lost if it's that bad."

"But seeing as I'm single, she won't leave me alone." Nathan said sighing, his eyes then widened at what he said. He was about to say something when Haley beat him to the punch.

"Don't worry about it Nate, friends remember?"

"Yeah, friends." Nathan said.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mommy why can't you just drop me off?"_

"_I just can't sweetie okay? Now what was that change you wanted to tell me about?" Just as Nathan was going to explain, the doorbell rang._

"_That must be it." Haley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and went to open the door, realizing what he meant._

"_Oh." Haley said. Nathan and Lily stood at their front door patiently, Lily in a little flower dress, Nathan in a wife beater and Khaki pants._

"_Hey," Nathan said, looking down, he was trying to avoid Haley's cream silk nightgown that flowed to her feet, showing a little bit of cleavage._

"_Um, Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley said breathlessly, she started to cover herself up in her robe, going over once or twice._

"_I came to get Jamie. I assume he told you?" Haley looked at Jamie with her eyes narrowed. "Luke couldn't come and pick him up so he asked me to do it."_

"_I'm going to kill Lucas." She muttered, only Lily could hear and she giggled. Haley looked down at her and smiled. "Hey pretty girl, I like your dress."_

"_Thank you, daddy bought it for me, he didn't want me to be a tomboy."_

"_Well Nathan can't change people, they have to change themselves." She said smiling, but Nathan knew it went to him. "Come on in." Nathan and Lily walked in._

"_Um guys? Can you go upstairs a second?" Jamie and Lily nodded._

"_Dude, you have to see my new toy, it's awesome!"_

"_Cool!" Jamie and Lily ran up the stairs to Jamie's room. Haley and Nathan laughed._

"_Do you need anything?"_

"_No."_

"_You sure? I have some Pepsi in the fridge if you want-"_

"_Haley don't try to ignore this." Nathan said sitting down on the couch._

"_What? What would I possibly want to ignore?" Haley said sitting beside him. Her robe had decided to open once again, and Nathan found himself fiddling with his hands in order to not look at her cleavage._

"_The argument we had. You need to tell Jamie the truth."_

"_Oh yeah? Tell him what? His intuition was always right? His favorite athlete is his dad? It's not that easy Nathan."_

"_Yes it is. You're just making it hard on yourself."_

"_Who are you to tell me how I feel?" Haley said standing up angrily._

"_The guy who was married to you since the age of 16! Damn it Haley!"_

"_Was, and don't yell at me Nathan."_

"_Too late for that." He muttered._

"_Look, this is for Lily and Nathan. Feel free to come pick him up, but as long as I know it, this is a formal friendship. When all is done we go back to our separate lives. Got it?"_

"_Haley-" He looked at her stern face. "Yeah." He said sighing._

"_Daddy, we're ready to go." Lily said, he looked over at them and he nodded. Nathan got up and hugged Haley._

"_This isn't over." He whispered huskily in her ear. Haley felt her knees get weak and she immediately let go of him, walking over to both the kids and hugging them before watching them leave._

"_Damn it Nathan Royal Scott!" Haley yelled. Nathan smirked as he walked to the car._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Yeah I know, I got to go right now I hear mom. Bye." Jamie said turning off his walkie-talkie and hiding it under his pillow as he saw his mom come in. He sneezed as Haley entered the room putting the soup on his bedside table.

"Gesudheit- No Nathan not you, I'm talking to Jamie. Yes you were supposed to take it off- I did tell you! - I have to go-Yeah okay- Bye." Haley said. Jamie looked at her with a confused expression. "Your best friend is sick too, so Nathan needed help." Jamie looked at her with a face. "Look, Mr. Love Connection eat your food."

"Yes mommy Scott." Haley looked back at him.

"You're so lucky you're sick." Haley said laughing as she walked back into the room.

Nathan walked out of Lily's room, encountering the night after he and Haley had an argument over Jamie the first time they came over.

_**Flashback**_

"_I've got to go. I'll see you later Nathan." Haley got on the other side of the car and turned on the engine. Nathan stopped leaning on the car and watched as Haley drove off. He sighed and walked back in the apartment and took the spare key out from his pocket Haley gave back to him, walking into the house._

_She was right, she did try, all he did was push her away and sleep with other girls, which was what, stopped him from going after them the first time. Hearing it all from Haley made it worse than when he heard it from Lucas._

"_Damn it." He muttered, he walked over to the cabinet and opened it to see all the alcohol staring at him, the big jugs in the back, the short ones up front. He didn't originally plan this destination, but it came to this._

"_Nathan?" He turned to see Lily rubbing her eyes. "Where are Jamie and Haley?"_

"_They left Lil'." Nathan said, closing the counter quickly before walking to her._

"_Were you going to drink again?"_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_Carrie said that you were going through a tough time, and that's how people handle it." Nathan was now on the couch, as Lily climbed onto his lap, she leaned her brown head of hair on his chest with her pink bunny, Mr. Pancakes; Nathan chuckled to himself remembering Mr. Waffles, the teddy bear Haley had always slept with, even when they were married._

"_Yes, but I'm glad you stopped me."_

"_So if I wasn't here would it be worse?"_

"_Probably; don't think about that though. I'm glad you're dad left you here." He felt his shirt get wet; he lifted up Lily's face to see her crying. "What's wrong?"_

"_There was a note from him, he said he's going to be gone longer than he thought, there was a voyage on the Mediterranean he wanted to be in. Daddy doesn't love me; it hurts him to see that I look like mommy."_

"_Lily, don't say that he's just-"_

"_Going through a hard time right now? Nathan she died when I was born." Lily said, sobbing some more. Nathan started to rock her back and forth until her sobs quieted down._

_He then made the promise to never drink again, there were better ways to deal with sadness, and it's not by hurting yourself or the ones you love._

_**End of Flashback**_

Haley was sitting at the piano, it was about 5PM and she got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hales?" Haley's heart jumped at her nickname.

"Yeah Nathan, what's up?"

"Retrieve the walkie-talkie from your son."

"What?" Haley said half-laughing.

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay, _Mr. Bossy_."

"Hey!"

"Expect me to act this way when you decide to be mean." Haley said walking into Jamie's room, him sleeping. Haley smiled and walked over to his bed. "I don't see it."

"Look under the pillow."

"What? Jamie's sleep-"

"Haley."

"Fine." She said a little annoyed, she bent down and felt under the pillow for a walkie-talkie, and instead felt hard metal hit her hand. "Ow!"

"What?" Nathan said a little alert.

"I hurt my ring finger!" She whisper yelled, soothing the finger.

"Oh."

"Oh? Nathan is that _all _you're going to say?"

"Yeah. . . ."

"Ugh! Men." Haley felt under again and took the large object. "James Lucas Scott. Wake up!" Jamie's eyes widened and he felt under the pillow discreetly.

_Uh oh._

"Why is there a walkie-talkie under your bed? Were you even actually sick?"

"Y-Yes. Me and Lily just wanted to talk. Like you and Uncle Lucas didn't do it."

"It's Lily and I, and we didn't! We snu- That's not the point," Haley could hear Nathan laughing on the other side of the phone, "Shut up Nathan!" It immediately stopped. "Look, just, at least tell me you're sick."

"Yes mommy." Haley smiled and bent down to kiss Jamie's head.

"Now go to bed, and no walkie-talkie, it's mine now." Haley said sticking out her tongue and walking out of Jamie's room. "And tell Lily the next time you guys want to pretend to be sick to use the lamp! It's more effective!" Haley yelled back as Jamie slumped into his bed.

"Nice job Mama James!" Haley laughed at the nickname he gave her.

"Thank you Papa Scott. Now I have to get back to writing."

"Ooh, what's it about?"

"A nosy guy who's trying to find out about what I'm writing."

"That's weird. Hey!"

"James 2, Scott 0." Haley said laughing. "I'll call you later I have a ton of stuff to finish up."

"Alright, bye Mama James."

"You too Papa Scott." Haley said smiling and hanging up the phone. She turned around to see Brooke leaning on the doorway smiling. "Oh shut up Brooke."

"I didn't say anything Tutor Mom, more like Tutor Slu-"

"Don't! Finish it!" Haley said laughing as Brooke came to sit down next to her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you're all probably wondering why in the world you're here right here now so early right?" The principal asked as the staff of teachers nodded and grumbled. "Well, I have some news for you, the Social Studies department should definitely be happy about this, where's Ms. James?"<p>

"Oh! She had to drop off her son to Nathan, she should be here soon." Lucas said.

"Okay then." The principal nodded and went along. "Anyways, staff, I'd like to represent Ted Barker, the new Social Studies teacher and assistant coach for the Tree Hill Ravens." A man who was fairly tall brown curly hair with brown eyes had on khaki trousers and a blue and white striped shirt; he had his hands in his pocket nervously and smiled.

"No disrespect, but we already have an assistant manager-"

"No you don't. He's going to be next year; Antwon is going to be supervising the football team next season." Principal Jackson said smiling.

"Oh, well nice to meet ya Ted." Lucas said nodding.

"You too." Ted said smiling his pearly whites, the female teachers swooned, even the married ones. He was a good thing to look at, and he didn't even see it.

"Mr. Jackson I'm so sorry I'm late, Jamie had a little problem and-"

"It's okay Haley; actually you're just in time for my news. This is Ted Barker; he's the new teacher in placement of Mr. Walker's class."

"Oh yeah he retired right? Well it's nice to meet you Ted." Haley said smiling and shaking his hand.

"You too." Ted said smiling widely. Haley looked down from the flush in her cheeks and went to stand next to Lucas.

"Someone's got a crush." Lucas muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Mr. Scott? Is there a problem?" Lucas glared at Haley as he saw her trying to stifle a laugh.

"Nope. None at all." Lucas said hoarsely. Principal Jackson nodded and kept on going. "I'm going to kill you." He muttered.

"Good luck." Haley sing-songed.

"Carrie, we need to talk." Nathan said looking at the floor.

"What is it Nathan?" Carrie said walking up to him, standing dangerously close to him, Nathan backed away.

"Um, about you staying here, I know you said you had to get on your feet but it's been 2 weeks. You sure you don't need me for reference? I can just-"

"No!" Nathan looked at her. "No. I just- there's a lot going on right now." Carrie said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, my parents just got a divorce and I thought maybe if I just stayed here I'd forget about them for a little while." Carrie started to sob.

"Carrie, I'm so sorry, I know how it feels." Nathan said walking over to hug her. Carrie sobbed some more.

"So you understand then? Why I have to stay here for a while?" Carrie said sniffling.

"Yeah, but just try to find a job okay?" Carrie nodded and stayed silent. Then she kissed Nathan full-fledged on the lips, managing to straddle him in the process.

"Carrie what are you doing?"

"Just let it go Nathan, just let it." Carrie said diving in again. Nathan pushed her off. Then he heard the door slam.

_Haley._

"Haley." Nathan whispered; he flew out the room not paying attention to Carrie's smile.

"Haley!" Haley stopped, "It's not what it looks like."

"I shouldn't be caring Nathan. I'm not your wife remember?" She said coldly.

"Haley, I'm serious."

"Nathan, I uh, I got to go."

"Haley!" Nathan ran after her and caught her arm.

"Nathan what are you-" Nathan pulled Haley in and kissed her passionately, caressing her cheek and putting his other arm in her hair, Haley's eyes fluttered closed and wallowed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Nathan pulled away and looked at her.

"Please believe me. It was nothing." Nathan said looking into her brown eyes, Haley (Who was in a trance) snapped out of it.

"I have to go." She said shortly and got into her car. She turned on the engine and drove off.

"_What the HELL did I just do? Haley Bob James get a grip on yourself!" _ She yelled accidentally honking the horn.

* * *

><p>"<em>All your twisted thought free flow, <em>

_To everlasting memories_

_Show soul . . . ._" Haley sung softly as she made her coffee.

"You like to sing to yourself?" Ted said, Haley jumped and smiled, pouring milk into her cup.

"Yeah, one of the songs I wrote." Haley said smiling.

"Well, what's it about?"

"About finding the one." She said.

"Well who did you write it for?"

"My hu- friend." She said smiling uncomfortably. She walked over to get bread and butter on a roll, not noticing the glare of her fellow female teachers, and one male one.

"Well your friend must be very special." Ted said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I got a question, why aren't you sitting with anyone else?"

"The ladies freak me out, and the guys are cold to me." Haley laughed.

"That's us!" Ted laughed along with her. Staring at her, she stared back as he tucked a strand beneath her hair.

"Ms. James? There's a man here for you." Haley stared at Ted for a minute then her cheeks went bright red, Ted blushed a little too before chuckling softly.

"Uh, yeah." She said standing up; ignoring the glare the old woman was giving her.

_Seriously it's a guy!_

She walked to the door. "Nathan what are you-"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did, because I knew you weren't ready, but it's not even cool to not tell me you're involved with someone else."

"Nathan what are you-"

"No, just- forget what happened." Nathan said starting to walk away, Haley felt silence overwhelm her as her heart started to break in two.

She walked back in and got her stuff, muttering an apology to Ted and walked into her classroom, she locked it and slumped down the door.

"_What did I just do?_" She whispered.

"I don't know, but you can tell me." Lucas said getting up from her desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from the female gossip of two of Haley's _loves_. Care to explain?"

"Where do I start?"

"You got half an hour."

* * *

><p>Nathan got back into his apartment to find a furious Lily.<p>

"Lily? When did you get here?"

"Ask _her._" Lily said glaring at Carrie.

"She got in a fight with a girl at school." Carrie said.

"Lily, is this true?"

"Only because she was bothering Jamie!"

"Is that blood on your sleeve?"

"It's not mines, it's the other girls, and I punched her in the nose."

"Go upstairs and change, I'll talk to you young lady." Lily stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

"She should at least be grounded."

"Bit she was sticking up for her friend."

"And? Nathan it's that then it's going to be about a boy! She'll think its okay."

"Yeah but that's not Lily."

"Fine then, don't take my advice." Carrie said walking up the stairs in her skimpy skirt and tube top.

Nathan sighed and walked up the stairs and knocked on Lily's room.

"Leave me alone."

"Lily, we need to talk."

"Fine." She said grumpily pushing away her toys to make room for Nathan.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Let me off the hook?"

"Ha-ha," Nathan said, Lily smile then turned back into a frown. "Look Lily, I know you were protecting Jamie but still you have to remember that he can take care of himself and fighting isn't always the answer."

"Yeah I know, so what's the payment soldier?"

"Grounded, a week."

"What? You never gave me a punishment!"

"Well this is serious!"

"This isn't fair and you know it Nathan!"

"Well I think it's fair and what I say goes!"

"Then I can't wait to leave!" Lily said, immediately regretting it.

"I guess I can't either." Nathan said getting up and closing the door.

_I think I just lost the two most important girls in my life._

Nathan went into his car and drove.

* * *

><p>Haley sat on the piano bench reciting another song.<p>

"_On my knees_

_Dim lighted room_

_Thoughts free flow try to consume_

_Myself in this_

_I'm not faithless_

_Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose_

_Ignorance is bliss cherish it_

_Pretty neighborhoods_

_You learn too much to hold_

_Believe it not_

_And fight the tears_

_With pretty smiles and lies_

_About the times_

_A year goes by_

_And I can't talk about it_

_The times weren't right_

_And I couldn't talk about it_

_Choris Romance says goodnight_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you, remember me_

_Hurt the first, the last, between_

_Choris Romance says goodnight_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you, remember me_

_Hurt the first, the last, between."_

"You never told me."

"What do you mean?"

"You never told me Nathan was my dad!"

"Jamie-"

"No, mom. Goodnight." She sighed and banged her head on the piano.

_I just lost the two most important men in my life._

"_Breakable girls and boys." _She whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of it.<strong>_

_**There's **__**definitely **__**a lot more drama then this.**_

_**I'm probably not going to go over 30 chapters to the least.**_

_**So I Thought by my favorite band, Flyleaf 3 **_

_**Breakable by Ingrid Michaelson (The little quote at the end)**_

_**See you guys!**_


End file.
